A computer network generally refers to a group of interconnected wired and/or wireless medium network devices such as laptop and desktop computers, mobile phones, servers, fax machines, and printers, which may communicate with each other and may share resources as well. An intermediate network device such as a switch and/or a router may be provisioned in the path between end network devices such as a client and a server system. The intermediate network devices after receiving a packet may, for example, determine a port on which the packet may be sent onward or search the payload for the presence of one or more specific strings.